She Changes the Weather in My World
by raero
Summary: Six months was all they needed to know it would be infinite.


**A/N: Hi guys! This story is kind of, but kind of not a continuation of** ** _Of all the things my eyes have seen the best by far is you._** **I was a little nervous about maybe adding a lemon since I'm still trying to get used to putting my writing out there and what not but I'm just going to go for it. Overall, I'm a little unsure about this one, so I may take it down or try something else. I do plan on going back and re-reading it to correct any errors. Thank you so much for reading and feel free to tell me what you thought! The title is from the song "She changes the weather" by Swim Deep. I don't own the song or Danny Phantom**

Six months was all they needed. They knew they would be infinite. Perhaps it was because six months later, they still got butterflies when they kissed. They were inseparable and it was beautiful and pure and everyone who saw them just knew that they were different.

That's why, when Danny kissed her roughly in her dark room atop her messy bed, she didn't stop him. Instead, she parted her lips to let his tongue slip inside. This wasn't anything new for them, they got this far quite often actually. Sam never got tired of her heart jumping and the sensation of falling in her stomach that always came to her whenever Danny kissed her this way.

This time would be different, however, and Sam knew that. She could tell by the way he settled himself down between her legs and tangled his fingers up in her short, messy, black hair. She runs her fingers over the soft cotton material covering his back and slides them under the hem to feel the soft warm skin on his lower back. She tugs it off and he grunts slightly as he parts from her mouth momentarily to toss the unwanted clothing to her carpet floor. Sam sighs contently at the sight of him. He's muscular for sure and she takes a moment to admire the contures of his body.

"Like what you see?" He teases.

She nods eagerly because she's a little speechless that he's really hers. But she'd never tell him that to his face, of course.

He giggles in that cute little way she loves and, god, she could devour him.

His lips return to hers and he kisses her, slow and sweet. She can feel his fingers feeling for her shirt and in a quick movement hers is off too. His lips travel down her neck and her back arches to meet them. His lips flutter around her breasts and he looks up at her questioningly. This is how far they've always gone. Beyond this, the familiarity ends.

"Sam -" Danny starts to speak, his voice cracks slightly.

"Take it off," Sam says before he can finish forming his sentence.

"Are you su -"

"Do it," her voice is just above a whisper.

He starts with the straps of her bra, sliding them down her shoulders agnozingly slow. She curves her back as he reaches behind her for the clasp. After a couple seconds of struggling, he succeeds. A strangled sound escapes his throat and the sound makes Sam laugh.

He's scared to look, honestly. His hands are sweaty and he's panicked, so he looks in her eyes to calm himself down. She smiles softly at him and his breathing slows. Her delicate hands trace shapes on his bare back as he exhales and leans down to kiss her once more. As his chest comes to rest on hers, they both exhale sharply. He squeezes her closer, infatuated with the feeling of her bare skin against his. He buries his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. He's thinking how perfect this is, how he could stay right here forever, until he hears her mutter, "Danny, Danny, touch me please, Danny."

The task at hand scares him. More than any ghost has ever scared him, in fact, because it's Sam, and he wants to make her feel good and he wants to show just how much he truly loves her. His hand cups her cheek and he presses a kiss to her mouth as he slides a shaky hand down her neck. His fingertips graze her nipples and they harden as his fingers pass over them. Sam is biting her lip and staring at him longingly. His hand wraps around her breast and tugs her nipple softly as he fills her mouth with his tongue. He can feel her hands in his hair and her legs wrapping around his waist tightly. He moves his lips down her neck to her breast and swipes his tongue over her nipple and he hears an ever so small moan escape from Sam's lips. He takes her in his teeth and tugs lightly, pulling another whimper from her. He travels down her stomach, kissing and sucking her belly button, when he reaches her pants. He looks up for Sam to tell him what to do.

Her vision is hazy and she's burning for him. She opens her mouth to speak, but the only word that could come out was "Yes."

She closes her eyes as she feels him unzipping her pants. She raises her hips to help him as he gives a final tug and flings them across the room.

She's laying there before him, wearing nothing but black panties. Danny's hands are sweaty and sort of shaking. He knows what she wants, but he knows she's nervous too. The thought gives him some comfort, as she spreads her legs wide for him to see. He runs his hands over her hips and hooks his fingers over the elastic band.

"Is this what you want, Sam?"

"Yess," her words are slow and dragged out.

He pulls them down swiftly and disgards them. He sees her folds and how badly she wants him and he's in awe for a brief moment before he finally moves to lean in and taste her.

His tongue is heaven to her. He takes cues from her and allows her direct him to where and how she wants it until it is all to much for her. He knows her release is there when she knots her fingers in his hair and holds him in a death grip.

"Don't. You. Dare. Stop."

And then it hits her in a hard wave and she's saying his name over and over like a prayer, her breathing ragged and her body jerking.

When Danny pulls away he sees her face covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He crawls back up to her lips and she tastes herself on him, her body still wracking from her orgasm. Her breaths are long and deep and he knows she's tired, but he doesn't want to stop. His body aches to be inside her.

"Sam," he says "Can we, can we maybe.." he can't figure out how to say this right. "I just want.. "

She smiles sleepily. "Shh.." she mumbles. "Just kiss me."

So he does. And he feels her hands feeling for his zipper. And he feels the pressure of his member being released as it springs free. And he can hear her gasp slightly. Her hand is around him, moving at a steady pace, not enough to help him get there but enough to make him need more.

 _"Sam,"_ he realizes how needy his voice is and he's a little embarrassed but he needs this. He needs her.

She kisses him biting his lip softly, then whispering to him "I'm ready."

"Are you sureeee," his breath is jagged, his words are slurred.

"Yes," she says in a breathy voice, her eyes are closed.

Danny positions himself at her entrance, kicking his pants and boxers away.

"If it hurts, please please tell me and I'll stop, okay? I promise. I'll go slow, okay?"

She nods and chews her lip. She opens her eyes to see his blue ones staring at her.

"Danny Fenton, I am so incredibly, inexplicably in love with you."

He smiles softly, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

He says it over and over until he slides into her. And he says it when her eyes water from the sharpness of the pain as she stretches to accomdate him, but she begs him to continue. And he says it when he's pumping into her shallowly and even though he's out of breath and his mind is foggy from the pleasure of feeling Sam all around him, the words keep coming. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

All at once, Sam's nails are digging into his back and her eyes are squeezed shut. Danny is moving inside her and as the pain subsides, she focuses on his movement and the sweat beading on his forehead as he moves over her. His hair, falling in his face as he says it over and over. And when they both find their release, they grip each other tightly, murmuring more I love you's.

Their vision clears and their bodies and sweaty and exhausted. Danny rolls over and smiles at Sam and she returns it lovingly.

It's only been six months. But six months was all they needed to know there'd be plenty more together.


End file.
